Danshi !
by Rukzillah
Summary: Lee SangHee, 20 ans, entouré de 11 autres magnifiques hommes, n'en peut plus de son étiquette "N'a jamais touché à une fille". Voilà qu'il entend une voix venir de sous sa ceinture... Il est temps de se prendre en main ! Ou plutôt se faire prendre en main... /!\ Yaoi (hxh) soft /!\
1. Introduction

Ohayooo ! o/

Jiro : Tu parles japonais maintenant ?

Depuis un moment, ma foi. ~

Je viens vous présenter une nouvelle histoire ! Ewai, vous vous y attendiez pô à celle là, hein ? Et devinez qui sera le personnage principal..? _*tadadadadadadadada*_

Si : Moi !

*uin uin uin uiiiiinw* Non. C'est LUI !

**SangHee :**** Moi ?**

Oui, toi ! Parce que toi, t'es trop mignon.

SangHee : Merci, merci.

Ouais ouais, j'ai choisi mon petit SangHee. Parce que je trouve que je parle pas assez de lui dans mes fictions, alors que je l'aime bien, malgré tout. Et puis... Bah c'est une sacré aventure qui l'attend. :D

Au programme : s**urprises, dialogues décalés, situations embarrassantes, confessions, **et surtout la** remise en question de cette soi-disante innocence** chez notre jeune chanteur. Pas de rating M, non. Mais je met quand même **rating T **(**yaoi soft**, hehe).

SangHee : Tout ça ? Pauvre de moi... T_T

Oh non, tu vas m'aimer après.

SangHee : Quand je vois ce que t'as fait de YunJi, j'ai un peu peur...

Yi : _:déprime dans son coin en position fœtale:_

Je suis une femme fatale. Faut avoir des nerfs d'acier pour ne pas succomber...

Bao : C'est pas toi qui disait que t'en avais marre de nous ?

Si : Owned.

J'ai décidé de tous vous surpasser, MUAHAHAHAHA. Vous ne me ferez jamais péter un plomb. AUCUN DE VOUS. NEVAH. OKAY ?

Si : O-okay...

Bien.

Vous allez me demander "pourquoi ce titre ?". Alors je vais vous répondre : vous connaissez les Vocaloids ? Peut-être que oui. Ma meilleure amie m'a fait découvrir le titre **"Plus Danshi"** interprété par Len Kagamine, et disons qu'il m'a pas mal inspiré cette histoire. Juste en regardant le clip, vous pourrez vous faire une idée de ce qui vous attends. :B

Pour les **EXO-L**, SangHee est l'équivalent de **Kai**... Mais son caractère (et même son apparence) est loin d'être le même... Je suis désolée. Donc les **correspondances**, pour cette histoire, **ne fonctionnent pas**.

Présentation : 

_Lee SangHee, 20 ans, entouré de 11 autres magnifiques hommes, n'en peut plus de son étiquette "N'a jamais touché à une fille". Voilà qu'il entend une voix venir de sous sa ceinture... Il est temps de se prendre en main ! Ou plutôt se faire prendre en main... /!\ Yaoi (hxh) soft /!\_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Bonjouuur !

On commence desuite avec la véritable introduction à cette petite histoire. Oéoé. Vous allez faire la connaissance de quelqu'un... :B

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Bonjour !**

« **H**yung… »

SangHee tira doucement sur ses bras. Impossible de les bouger, ils étaient solidement attachés au-dessus de sa tête. Là, étendu sur ce lit, un coucher de soleil filtrant par la fenêtre. Il se mordit la lèvre. De douces mains allaient et venaient sur son abdomen nu.

« C'est que tu es sensible, dis-moi, SangHee-ah… »

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche pour gémir. Il hoqueta juste en sentant son jean lui échapper. Son assaillant fondit sur ses mamelons durcis par quelques frissons. Là, il gémit. Plus encore quand sa main vint palper sa virilité à travers son slip.

« Hyung… Arrête… »

Il ne voyait pas le visage de celui qui lui faisait de telles misères. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il ne ressentait ainsi aucune gêne à savoir avec qui il faisait de telles choses.

« SangHee-ah… Tu es si mignon… »

Il cacha son visage dans son bras, se sentant rougir, et secoua la tête.

« S'il te plaît… Regarde-moi.

- Non.

- SangHee… »

Il abdiqua et tourna la tête, avant de voir celui qui lui faisait ces misères. Il écarquilla les yeux.

Et il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit.

« Oh putain. »

Il souleva la couette et mis les pieds à terre. Il était tard, 9 :30 passé. Il était toujours le dernier réveillé dans sa chambre. En baissant les yeux, il ronchonna.

« Merde. »

Tant pis. Après tout, les autres avaient l'habitude de le voir se réveiller le matin avec la bonne vieille trique matinale. Il sortit de sa chambre et retrouva une bonne moitié du groupe encore en train de déjeuner dans la salle à manger.

« Bonjour SangHee, fit DongHae en lui souriant.

- Bonjour leader-hyung.

- Bien dormi ?

- Hm. »

Il corrigea son attitude. Etre froid dès le matin, ce n'est pas très poli, et D., ce merveilleux leader, mérite mieux que ça. Vraiment, oui. Il appréciait beaucoup son leader, et la plupart des hyungs les plus âgés, comme Bao, Max, Goan et Chen. Mais son hyung préféré, c'était bien YongWoon. Il le considérait comme un second grand frère. Ils étaient inséparables, partageant leur chambre – avec Max quand celui-ci n'était pas à Beijing avec les M – et même un duo sur scène… YongWoon était peu bavard, mais savait l'être avec lui, et ils parlaient de tout et de rien, mais plutôt de sujets intelligents. Car oui, YongWoon était cultivé et attentionné. Ce dernier sortait de la cuisine pour lui apporter une tasse d'eau chaude, comme la plupart des matins.

« Merci Woon-hyung.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien réveillé, SangHee-ah.

- Hum, non.

- Le haut seulement, plaisanta Max. »

Cette trique ne s'était pas calmée.

« SangHee-ah, ce n'est pas très poli de se présenter ainsi, dit DongHae en baissant les yeux.

- Excusez-moi… Vous devriez avoir l'habitude, pourtant…

- C'est vrai, répondit Max en haussant les épaules avant de boire le contenu de sa tasse. »

Tout à coup, une avalanche déboula dans la salle à manger, appelée « Les trolls du fond du couloir ».

« Bonjour tout le monde, lança Jiro ! Coucou SangHee, fit-il en lui administrant une petite tape sur les fesses au passage puisqu'il était encore debout.

- Humpf, bonjour hyung…

- Bonjouuuur, s'exclama Si tout guilleret ! »

Yi, derrière, traînait des pieds, peu réveillé lui non plus. SangHee tiqua en le voyant. C'était lui, l'amant de son subconscient. Il en frissonnait encore.

« Bonjour Yi-ah, dit Max après s'être raclé la gorge.

- Hm. Pardon… Bonjour.

- Un autre pas réveillé… »

La troll-line s'était installée en bout de table, comme souvent. SangHee s'installa à côté de DongHae, en face de YongWoon.

Alors qu'il prenait soin de boire son thé sans se brûler la langue – enfin, sans se brûler une seconde fois -, il jeta un œil à son entrejambe. Toujours dressé. Rien à faire…

_« Hey, SangHee. »_

« Hm ? »

DongHae le dévisagea.

« On m'a parlé ?

- Non SangHee…

- Erf, j'entends des voix… »

_« SangHee, regarde en bas. »_

Il avait bien entendu parler. Mais personne ne lui avait adressé la parole. Il baissa les yeux tout de même.

_« Oui, c'est moi qui te parle. »_

« Que..?

- Ca ne va pas, SangHee, demanda YongWoon ?

- Oh. Euh… Si si.

- Présent, fit SiYeol en levant la main !

- T'es marrant, toi, ce matin, marmonna Yi…

- Hey, YunJi-kun, t'as laissé ton humour au lit ?

- Hin hin…

- Il y a laissé tout son esprit, oui, dit Max. »

_« Bon, SangHee, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais faut vraiment que j'te parle, là. »_

Mais qui lui parlait ? Non… Ce n'était pas cette vieille légende, comme quoi un garçon « en rut » finissait par entendre ses parties génitales lui parler ? Elles semblaient avoir entendu sa pensée.

_« Si si, SangHee. J'suis désolé, mais va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose... Oh, avant que tu me répondes, tu peux communiquer avec moi par la pensée. Ça t'évitera d'avoir l'air d'un fou. »_

_« J'ai déjà l'air con à regarder mon entrejambe… »_

« Hey, SangHee-kun, ta trique te fascines à ce point ? »

_« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? »_

« Hum ? Non, hyung… J'étais ailleurs… »

Il but une gorgée de son thé, écoutant cette voix lui parler.

_« Ok, tu n'es pas obligé de me regarder… Oh… mais dis-moi, ce n'est pas lui, le petit brun bien mignon que ton subconscient a choisi cette nuit ? »_

SangHee regarda YunJi piquer du nez sur sa tartine, et SiYeol la lui décoller de la joue.

_« Si… Malheureusement. »_

_« Oh, il est bien mignon. Pourquoi tu le repousses ? »_

_« Il passe son temps à m'emmerder… »_

_« Qui aime bien châtie bien, SangHee… J'aurais bien aimé discuter avec son troisième bras, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »_

Il s'étouffa avec son thé. DongHae lui tapa dans le dos.

« C'est pas le moment de clamser, SangHee-ah…

- Pardon, j'ai avalé de travers… »

_« Ok, je vois qu'il ne t'intéresse pas du tout… Et son ami, à côté. Il a un joli cul… »_

_« SiYeol ? »_

_« Oh, oui. Tu ne le trouves pas consommable ? »_

_« Arrêtes ça… C'est pas le moment… »_

_« Ok, on en reparlera tout à l'heure. Tous les deux. »_

Et il n'entendit plus cette voix de tout le repas. YongWoon le regardait étrangement, comme s'il savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Raaah, Jiro-hyung, arrêtes de me faire du pied, grogna Yi !

- Zut, je croyais que c'était Si…

- Ji-hyung, laisse tomber les approches foireuses, je te montrerai pas Yeou*****. »

A l'autre bout de la table, plusieurs sourcils se levèrent. Un renard ? Ou ça ?

« Tu l'as appelé comme ça, fit YunJi tout aussi étonné ?

- Bah… Oui… Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu l'as appelé « Renard »…

- Il a appelé quoi, demanda Max ?

- Sa bestiole, répondit Jiro. C'est parce qu'elle est touffue et rousse comme une queue de renard ?

- Ou parce qu'elle fait « Ring ding ding ding », renchérit Yi ? »

Si mit sa tête dans ses mains.

« J'en peux plus de vous. Vous leur avez pas donné de nom, vous ?

- Mini-YunJi, tout simplement.

- Godzillaaaaaa !

- Modeste, comme toujours Ji-hyung…

- Ces jeunes, soupira Max, donner un nom à ses parties, c'est un truc d'ado…

- Alors tu l'as fait, duizhang ?

- Oui. Je l'avais appelé Leo. Et plus j'y réfléchis, plus je trouve ce nom plein de sens...

- Leo… Comme Leo-sunbaenim******, demanda SiYeol ?

- … Oui… C'est quand je l'ai connu que j'ai abandonné ce nom. Et je ne l'ai pas rebaptisé. »

SangHee n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation. Il n'avait jamais donné de nom à son sexe, comme la plupart des adolescents… Alors s'il devait lui parler, il devait lui en trouver un…

Après le petit déjeuner, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer. Son érection était enfin retombée. Mais son membre repris la conversation avec lui.

_« SangHee, ne réfléchis plus, je ne te laisserai pas me choisir de nom. »_

_« Pourquoi pas ? »_

_« Parce que j'en ai déjà un. »_

_« Comment dois-je t'appeler alors ? »_

_« Appelle-moi Kai. »_

SangHee soupira et après avoir enfilé son jean et son T-shirt, il commença à se peigner.

_« Oui donc. J'avais à te parler, SangHee. »_

_« Dis-moi tout, je t'écoute… »_

_« Alors… Où en es-tu dans ta vie amoureuse ? J'en ai marre d'attendre, moi. Tu comptes rester vierge durant toute ta carrière ? »_

_« Sûrement pas. »_

_« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ok, c'est cool juste toi et moi. Mais j'aimerais bien connaître quelqu'un d'autre… Je veux connaître au moins une personne, au plus profond d'elle… Hehehehe. »_

_« Tes sous-entendus sont dégoûtants. »_

_« Va falloir te décoincer un peu, mon p'tit. »_

_« Je suis très bien comme je suis. C'est juste que dès le matin, je ne préfère pas penser à ce genre de choses. »_

_« Tu préfères la nuit ? C'est vrai que tu t'éclates bien dans tes rêves. »_

SangHee se rappela son rêve de cette nuit. Ce n'était pas le premier de ce genre. Il rêvait souvent des autres membres du groupe lui donnant de l'affection. Parfois, il rêvait de Max, de Bao, de Goan… Mais malheureusement, il rêvait aussi de Jiro, SiYeol et Yi, comme cette nuit-là. Mais la personne qui revenait le plus souvent… C'était YongWoon.

_« Aaahhh, YongWoon, n'est-ce pas SangHee ? J'aimerais bien le connaître. »_

_« Non, je ne veux pas faire ce genre de choses avec Woon-hyung. »_

_« Oh que si, tu le veux. Trop de bienséance en toi, SangHee, c'est grave ! Tu devrais te lâcher un peu. »_

_« Ce n'est pas toi qui me dira ce que je dois faire..! »_

_« Oh que si. Je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que personne d'autre que toi ne m'aura touché. BIEN ! Je te laisse te préparer, sinon tu vas être en retard pour l'entraînement. »_

Et la voix de Kai disparu pour le reste de la journée, laissant SangHee pensif. Il avait raison, d'une certaine manière. Il n'allait pas rester puceau jusqu'à ses 28 ans ou plus… Il avait tout de même 20 ans. La moyenne d'âge pour une première fois était de 17 ans. Il l'avait largement dépassée. Il fallait agir. Mais comment faire ?

* * *

**J**'espère que ça vous a mis l'eau à la bouche ! kkk.

A bientôt pour la suite !

*****Oui, "Yeou" (prononcé "yo-ou", pas yéou) veut bien dire "Renard" en coréen... C'est un petit truc qui me fait rire toute seule, j'ai associé un animal à chaque membre des KM, et pour moi, SiYeol est un renard... Ring ding ding ding... (8)

******Leo c'est un de mes OS. C'est un rappeur, leader d'un groupe de 5 bg, qui fait partie de la RK Ent. comme les KM-Reon. Mais pour l'instant, il est bien au chaud dans un coin de ma tête.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi c'est beau

Et voilà la suite ! Mes fictions se rejoignent beaucoup... Etrange, hm ? :B

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pourquoi c'est beau ?**

**I**l faisait vraiment chaud pour un début de juin. Tout le monde l'avait dit au moins une fois dans le dortoir. Et personne ne devait penser à autre chose que ça. Les managers avaient même décidé de dispenser les KM-Reon d'entraînement pour la journée, tellement les températures étaient caniculaires… En plus de ça, la climatisation était tombée en panne dans le dortoir. Alors que la troll-line grommelait dans la chambre du fond, la hyung-line se reposait dans le salon, vautré dans les canapés et fauteuils. SangHee et YongWoon s'étaient installés dans la cuisine, pièce petite, mais fraîche. Alors qu'ils discutaient calmement, une vague déboula dans la cuisine. YongWoon leur lança un regard méfiant, puis sourit.

« C'est mal de grignoter entre les repas. » dit-il

Ils le dévisagèrent à leur tour, sûrement surpris de le voir sans T-shirt – comme tout le monde dans le dortoir-, chose très rare… SangHee même en était un peu déstabilisé.

« C'est pour la bonne cause, Woon-san.

- Dans ce cas, vous irez en racheter. Je pense que tout le monde en voudra ce soir en dessert.

- En voilà une idée, s'enthousiasma Reo ! Il fait frais dans les magasins !

- Ouaaais, allons acheter des glaces, renchérit SiYeol !

- Ok, on va pour ça, conclut Jiro. »

Ils débarrassèrent le plancher. YongWoon leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est vrai, Woon-hyung, on aurait pu manger ou boire quelque chose de frais.

- Gardons tout pour le repas, SangHee-ah. Sinon, les hyungs vont nous accuser de tout garder pour nous pendant qu'ils dorment.

- Pas faux. »

SangHee avait du mal à se concentrer sur le visage de son ami. Certes, YongWoon ne pouvait rivaliser avec la musculature de Jiro, mais on sentait tout de même qu'il passait du temps en salle de musculation.

_« Bien foutu quand même… »_

Kai se remettait à lui parler. SangHee ne baissa pas les yeux.

_« Hé, m'ignore pas ! »_

_« Je ne t'ignores pas. Et je ne vais pas te contredire non plus. »_

_« Il te plaît, hm ? »_

_« … Ouais mais… Nan. N'y pense pas. »_

« Ça ne va pas SangHee ? Tu as l'air pensif.

- Pardon hyung, je marche au ralenti. Trop chaud.

- Je m'ennuie un peu, pas toi ?

- Hm si. »

_« C'est une invitation ? »_

_« Ta gueule… »_

_« Rooh, je plaisantait. »_

_« Pas d'humeur à plaisanter. »_

YongWoon sortit un magazine d'un tiroir de la cuisine.

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé en nettoyant la chambre du fond. »

Ce n'était certes pas un magazine coréen. Les caractères étaient bien japonais. SangHee écarquilla les yeux. YongWoon avec un magazine de charme entre les mains ?

« C'est à Jiro, hyung ?

- Je pense, je l'ai trouvé sous son lit.

- Tu l'as regardé ?

- Nan. J'attendais d'être avec toi. »

_« Ça veut tout dire, mon petit SangHee… »_

_« Dis pas n'importe quoi… »_

Voyant SangHee sans réaction, YongWoon fronça les sourcils.

« Après, si tu veux pas…

- Oh, si. Ça m'a l'air bizarre.

- Japonais quoi. »

SangHee se retint de rire. YongWoon hocha la tête comme pour approuver ce qu'il venait de dire. Son dongsaeng se rapprocha de lui pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu comprends ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?

- Je sais à peu près le lire, mais je comprends pas tellement, répondit le chanteur…

- Tant pis… Dans ce genre de revue, y a pas besoin de savoir lire. »

SangHee était l'un des seuls privilégiés à voir YongWoon sous ce jour. Non, le rappeur aux airs froids était loin d'être ennuyeux, snob ou dénué de sentiments, comme on pouvait le croire. Il montrait juste le fond de sa pensée avec les gens dignes de confiance, comme les hyungs – sauf Jiro avec qui il était bien en froid – et SangHee. Les managers lui avaient déjà reproché sa froideur avec les plus jeunes… Mais il avait ses raisons. Pourquoi être sympathique avec des personnes qui vous jouent des tours tous les jours. Le respect suffit. Certes, il avait été forcé à sympathiser avec son sous-groupe, mais certains membres lui sortaient encore par les narines… Mais il avait promis, au nouvel an, de se montrer plus avenant envers tout le groupe. Et ses efforts finissaient par payer : SiYeol ne l'embêtait plus – si on oubliait le défi de YunJi – et les maknaes l'adoraient. Il ne restait plus qu'à sympathiser avec Jiro et Yi. Et ça, ce n'était une mince affaire.

Le chanteur resta en admiration face aux illustrations. Les filles des Hentai dépassaient tout fantasme masculin… et toutes tailles de soutien-gorge existantes… Il se rappela la dernière fois qu'il en avait regardés sur son PC. Il pouvait encore entendre les cris de jouissance de ces filles animées. Il priait pour ne pas tomber sur une fille aussi bruyante s'il était amené à copuler…

YongWoon feuilletait la revue sans rien dire, placide. Eprouvait-il un centième du malaise que ressentait SangHee ? Ce dernier se tenait l'entrejambe…

_« Raah, arrêtes de me serrer ! »_

_« Je t'interdis de te faire voir quand je suis à côté de Woon-hyung ! »_

En effet, son membre s'était réveillé, et voulait bien se faire plus grand.

_« Alleeez, SangHee ! »_

_« Noooon ! »_

YongWoon détourna son regard du magazine et vit la face rougie de son dongsaeng.

« Hey… On est encore dans la partie Hentai…

- Je sais hyung… »

Le plus âgé s'assit sur le bord du plan de travail, comme son jeune ami, et étendit ses longues jambes au-dessus du vide pour poser ses talons sur la table. Après tout, c'était sa cuisine. Il pouvait s'y mettre à l'aise. Il tourna la page, laissant voir de jeunes japonaises en petite tenue, voir sans tenue.

« Oh. Joli. » plaisanta YongWoon.

SangHee mourait de chaud. Non seulement il était en bonne compagnie, mais en plus de ça, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des mannequins peu vêtus. Il lâcha son jean. Tant pis. YongWoon l'avait déjà calé, de toutes façons. Et puis, il était habitué à le voir dans cet état…

« Mais… C'est une tache, là, dans le coin… »

YongWoon le concierge… Il fit une grimace que beaucoup auraient payée pour la voir.

« Beurk… Y en a qui se sont fait plaisir en regardant ça…

- Fais attention où tu mets tes doigts, hyung…

- J'aurais dû mettre mes gants. »

Les photos s'enchaînaient : cheveux noirs à blonds décolorés, en passant par rose fluo, du bonnet A au bonnet E, de la tenue de soubrette au string ficelle, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. YongWoon ne laissait voir aucune expression sur son visage, mais en réalité, il se régalait les yeux. Après tout, lui non plus n'avait plus touché à une femme depuis qu'il faisait partie du groupe. Il n'y avait pas de mal à se faire plaisir de temps en temps.

« Elle est mignonne celle-ci, t'en penses quoi ? » demanda-t-il à son dongsaeng.

SangHee regarda la fille : auburn, cheveux mi-longs ondulés, bonnet moyen, fort peu habillée, mais également peu maquillée.

« Oui, elle est jolie, répondit SangHee happé par sa poitrine…

- Elle me rappelle une de mes ex. Bizarre.

- Tu as eu beaucoup de copines, hyung ?

- Je dirais pas beaucoup, mais plutôt un nombre suffisant.

- Combien ?

- Hum… Je dirais bien huit. Mais je ne suis pas allé jusqu'au bout avec toutes.

- Hyung est plus sentimental.

- Haha, si on veut. Disons que je ne cherche pas le corps même, mais plus l'âme qui l'habite. On dit bien « âme sœur », non ?

- Mais si la personne n'est pas belle physiquement ?

- C'est vrai que ça bloque… Mais tout le monde peut devenir beau. Chacun son rythme et ses moyens.

- Tu parles de la chirurgie et du maquillage…

- Entre autres. Tu as l'air bien rebuté face à ce que tu viens de dire.

- Il est vrai que je ne me sens pas beau sans maquillage, mais je pense que la chirurgie esthétique n'est pas la meilleure solution pour être beau. On peut être beau aux yeux de quelqu'un sans forcément y passer.

- Tu as raison, mais ça peut aider certaines personnes à se sentir beau pour soi… »

SangHee dévisagea YongWoon et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu y es passé ?

- Oui… J'avais un gros complexe sur mon nez. Et bizarrement, juste après mon opération, j'ai failli devenir ulzzang – j'ai refusé la proposition, ça ne m'intéressait pas. Comme si avant, même si je n'ai changé qu'un petit détail, je n'étais pas considéré comme assez beau. Ça me fait encore réfléchir… »

SangHee ne répondit pas, un peu surpris de la révélation de son ami. Il n'aurait jamais pensé YongWoon être passé par là pour être aussi beau.

« Tu sais SangHee…

- … Hm ?

- Je te répète souvent que tu es très bien sans eyeliner, en fait c'est pour essayer de te faire perdre moins de temps devant le miroir. Mais si tu te préfères avec, c'est ton choix, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de te rendre beau à tes propres yeux. N'écoutes que tes envies.

- … Merci, hyung. »

YongWoon soupira et regarda une dernière fois le magazine.

« Ces pauvres jeunes femmes ont dû passer du temps sur la table d'opération et devant le miroir, elles aussi. »

Il posa le magazine sur la table. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte d'entrée se fit entendre : la troll-line était revenue avec les précieuses glaces. Ils vinrent les poser dans la cuisine. YongWoon sourit et croisa les bras sur son torse, comme s'il allait négocier avec le propriétaire du magazine.

« Des glaaaaces ! » s'écria Yi en accourant à la cuisine.

Jiro posa son paquet devant le congélateur et regarda deux fois la table avant de hoqueter.

« Woon-san ? Où t'as trouvé ça ?

- Sous ton lit, pourquoi ? »

Alors que Si rangeait les glaces correctement, Reo et Yi attrapèrent le magazine.

« Hyung, tu nous cachais ça, demanda le maknae ?

- N-Nan…

- Jiro-hyung, fit YongWoon.

- Tu ne vas rien dire aux autres, hein, pria le rappeur ?

- Pourquoi je le dirais ? Et puis… »

Il marqua une pause, baissant les yeux d'un air sombre. Tout le monde resta pendu à ses lèvres.

« Qu'y a-t-il de mal là-dedans, interrogea-t-il avec un grand sourire ?

- … Aaaahhh, Woon-san, tu m'as fait peuuur !

- Excuses-moi.

- Vous l'avez regardé, SangHee-kun et toi, hm ?

- Comment tu sais, hyung ?

- Regarde ton entrejambe, baaaka. »

SangHee ouvrit la bouche, mais se ravisa. Kai l'avait trahi.

_« Bravo. »_

_« Bah quoi ? T'avais qu'à pas me laisser en plan ! »_

_« J'avais l'intention de m'occuper de toi dès ce soir, mais au final, j'ai changé d'avis. »_

_« Oh non, SangHee ! C'est pas sympa, ça ! »_

« Sinon, qu'est-ce que ça faisait sous ton lit ? C'est pas un endroit pour ranger ça.

- Il était vraiment sous mon lit ? Je l'avais caché sous mon matelas pourt-… »

Jiro s'arrêta, et regarda ses deux camarades de chambres.

« Vous.

- Nous ?

- Nous ?

- Oui vous. Vous y avez touché, hein ?

- Mais non.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Jiro-hyung, demanda YongWoon, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, mais est-ce que tu t'en servais ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Woon-san ?

- Par curiosité.

- Eh bien, en réalité non. Si j'veux me faire du bien, c'est internet que j'utilise. Les magazines, c'est dépassé. C'est juste que la fille en vedette de ce numéro, c'est une de mes cousines, et comme elle m'apprécie bien, elle m'a demandé de lui dire ce que je pensais des clichés. »

Silence. Yi haussa les sourcils.

« Ta famille est bizarre, hyung.

- Non, vous ne pouvez juste pas comprendre, bande de coréens…

- C'est vrai hyung, reprit SiYeol. Alors comme ça, ta cousine est mannequin, qui plus est de charme, ton cousin est acteur, et tes deux grandes sœurs font partie d'un groupe de J-pop…

- Et elles sont canons. Laquelle a les cheveux courts déjà ?

- Tsuyuko-san, répondit Si. Même pas foutu de te rappeler laquelle tu veux épouser.

- Si-hyung préfère Hamako-san, le taquina Yi ? C'est bien, comme ça on en a une chacune.

- Laissez mes sœurs tranquilles, bande de porcs. Et non, je ne les laisserai pas vous épouser. Vous seriez contents si je décidais de prendre les votre dans mon harem ?

- Pff, ma sœur ne s'intéresse pas aux gros bras comme toi, elle préfère SangHee, répondit YunJi.

- Si tu touches ma sœur, on sera pu copains, dit SiYeol.

- Bien. Alors oubliez les miennes.

- Maiiis ! Hyung, c'est des idoles de J-pop, quand même !

- Ouais, on a le droit de baver devant elles !

- En parlant de porc, reprit YongWoon, si tu ne te servais pas de ce magazine, pourquoi il est taché ?

- Taché de ?

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin, ou tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

Jiro resta de marbre, et se retourna vers ses deux acolytes en train de préparer leurs fiançailles avec les jumelles Mori.

« VOUS… »

Il devint rouge de colère. Si et Yi se regardèrent et firent quelques pas en arrière.

« Vous avez osé… Vous branler sur MON magazine..? Sans MA permission..?

- Euh… Hyung, commença Yi…

- On peut tout t'expliquer…

- Y A RIEN A EXPLIQUER. J'VAIS VOUS NIQUER ! »

Les deux plus jeunes s'enfuirent à toutes jambes dans le dortoir, alors que Jiro les coursait, la bave aux lèvres, laissant SangHee, YongWoon et Reo à la cuisine.

« … Ces hyungs sont bizarres, fit le maknae.

- Hm, acquiesça SangHee…

- Bien, il est quelle heure, demanda le plus âgé ? Je commence à m'ennuyer à nouveau…

- 16h, hyung.

- Arf, encore bien trop tôt pour préparer le repas de ce soir. »

Reo fixait le magazine avec envie. Il tendit la main vers celui-ci.

« Reo-ah, fit YongWoon, si tu tiens à ton innocence, ne regarde pas ça. SangHee n'en reviens toujours pas. Aïe. »

Le concerné venait de lui mettre une petite tape dans l'épaule.

« … Et si je n'y tiens pas, demanda le maknae ?

- Fais en sortes de ne pas te faire choper par les hyungs avec ça dans les mains. Goan-hyung te passerait un savon.

- Ok. »

Il cacha son trésor dans un sac et partit en sifflotant. Non, YongWoon n'était pas du genre à dénoncer. C'est pour ça qu'au fond, tout le monde l'aimait. SangHee avait bien choisi son meilleur ami. Ce dernier le prit par les épaules et le serra contre lui.

« On peut quand même réfléchir… Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?

- Quelque chose de froid… »

* * *

**U**n peu pourri... Tant pis. Je commence à fatiguer, désolée. y_y Hmm... Une fiction hétéro Yi-Tsuyuko et Si-Hamako, c'est envisageable...

Jiro : Laisse mes soeurs tranquilles, toi aussi, bondiou !

Okay okay...

(Excusez-moi si le titre vous a mis Christophe Maé en tête...)


	4. Chapitre 3 : Tensions et troubles

_J'avais pas vu que j'avais un troisième chapitre... oo Eh ben le voici pour vous !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Tensions et Troubles**

**C**'était devenu la routine pour SangHee, de mal interpréter certaines choses, pour se retrouver complètement gêné, ou bien être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Ce matin-là, avant d'aller à l'entraînement quotidien, il s'était préparé comme d'habitude. Pris dans ses pensées, il rentra dans sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec YongWoon et Max.

« Hyung, laisse-moi ! »

SangHee s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et regarda la scène. Le leader-M tenait son ami par la taille, et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

« Non. » répondit le duizhang d'un air taquin.

Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Aucune idée. Il entraîna son dongsaeng dans une chute sur le lit, l'écrasa de tout son poids.

« Ah ! Hyung ! »

Doucement, le plus jeune alla poser ses affaires sur son lit.

« Coucou SangHee, lança le duizhang !

- Je… Je vais vous laisser…

- SangHee, aide-moiiii, l'appela YongWoon en tendant le bras ! YAAAAH ! HYUNG ! »

Il commença à se tordre dans tous les sens sous les chatouilles du leader. Se rendaient-ils compte de leur position étrange ? Sûrement pas. SangHee préféra s'éclipser, les laissant dans leurs ébats.

Leur entraînement du jour se faisait au gymnase de la RK Ent., les salles de danse étant trop petites. Une petite révision de leurs outros d'arts martiaux était nécessaire. Elle se faisait sur la piste instrumentale d'un de leur titre, et convenait parfaitement à l'ambiance d'un combat ninja. Avant d'entamer la révision, il fallait s'échauffer. SiYeol s'approcha de SangHee.

« Mon binôme m'a laissé tomber…

- Ah ? »

Il chercha Jiro du regard, pour le voir en train de maltraiter YongWoon sur les tapis.

« Ça t'apprendra à mettre du sel dans nos thé le matin, stupide dongsaeng !

- Mais c'était trop drôle, hyung, vous auriez dû voir vos têtes ! »

Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, le pauvre YongWoon se faisait écraser par un de ses hyungs. Maintenant, SangHee savait pourquoi ils le punissaient ainsi… Etonnant de la part de son ami de faire de telles blagues. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas fait exprès ? Ou était-ce une vengeance ? Il détourna le regard en voyant Jiro infliger un coup de reins dans le postérieur de YongWoon. Mieux valait ne pas regarder ça, sinon…

_« Hmm, mais c'était bien beau tout ça. »_

Trop tard, Kai était réveillé. Comme souvent, SangHee l'ignora.

« Alors, on commence cet échauffement ?

- Oh ! Oui, hyung.

- T'as l'air ailleurs, mon p'tit SangHee.

- Hm… Oui, je pense trop, depuis ce matin. »

Si prit la tête de SangHee dans ses mains et la tourna dans tous les sens.

« Hmpf, qu'est-ce que tu fais, hyung ?

- Je cherche le bouton off.

- … T'es bête. »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, au grand bonheur de son hyung.

« T'as pas besoin de réfléchir pendant l'entraînement. Si t'es ailleurs, tu risqueras vite de te faire très mal, surtout pendant le maniement des armes. Je t'invite à aller déposer ton cerveau au vestiaire.

- Ca va aller, hyung.

- Comme tu voudras, ça fait du bien de l'enlever de temps en temps, on a la tête plus légère.

- Ca explique le comportement de certains…

- Comme Ji-hyung, je vois où tu veux en venir. Mais lui, il a la tête vide. Son cerveau est plus bas, et il a pas envie de se retrouver avec le caleçon vide, donc il garde son cerveau, aussi peu évolué soit-il.

- Et toi ?

- J'ai appris à faire du vide dans ma tête pendant les entraînements et les représentations. Yi, par contre, il est obligé de l'enlever, son cerveau. »

L'intéressé se trouvait justement vautré sur un matelas aux côtés de Bao.

« Ca le réussit pas.

- Bon, puisque t'as pas l'air motivé pour l'échauffement, on va commencer par aller réveiller ces deux-là. Ok ?

- Ok ! »

SiYeol prit son élan et fonça vers le matelas.

« YATAAAA ! »

SangHee le suivit en trottant. Bao se releva, écarquilla les yeux et s'écarta à temps. Si s'écrasa sur le pauvre Yi au cerveau débranché.

« Nyaaah ! Si-hyung !

- Debout bande de feignasses ! Une fois que Jiro aura fini de baiser YongWoon, s'il vous voit à rien foutre, c'est vous qu'il va baiser. »

_« Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Ta gueule. »_

_« Roooh, t'es trop sérieux, SangHee… »_

« YunJi, un coup avec Jiro, ça te tente, demanda Bao en lui tapotant le bras ?

- Hoff, pourquoi pas.

- Mais c'est dingue ce que vous pouvez être paresseux ! Allez, levez-vous, on va s'échauffer ensemble, les encouragea Si !

- Quel type d'échauffement, demanda Yi en haussant les sourcils ?

- Tu t'échaufferas de la façon que tu penses, tout seul avec des mouchoirs. »

SangHee s'éloigna un peu, mal à l'aise face à cette conversation. Comment pouvaient-ils tout ramener à cette même idée : le sexe. Etait-ce cette abstention prolongée qui leur montait à la tête, à eux aussi ? Est-ce que leurs entrejambes leurs parlaient, eux aussi ? Ca l'aurait rassuré que oui…

« SangHee, revient donc, l'appela Yi ! On arrête nos conneries, promis. »

Ils se mirent en rond et commencèrent à échauffer toutes leurs articulations, du cou aux orteils, en passant par les doigts et l'incontournable bassin.

« YunJi, tu n'es pas obligé de secouer les fesses quand tu échauffes ton bassin, fit remarquer Si.

- Je fais ça pour m'assurer que mon twerk restera le plus beau.

- Si t'en es si fier, montre donc. »

Le danseur se retourna, et secoua son postérieur à la demande de ses hyungs.

_« Mon dieu que c'est beau. »_

_« Non, ça ne l'est pas. »_

_« Pourquoi pas ? »_

_« Parce que c'est YunJi-hyung. »_

_« Tu devrais lui laisser une chance, il m'a l'air consommable. »_

_« Bon dieu, Kai… »_

SangHee se cacha les yeux. Pas question d'en voir plus. Il entendit Bao et Si applaudir.

« Magnifique, fais-moi l'amour quand tu veux, fit SiYeol ironiquement.

- Moi d'abord, renchérit Bao.

- Rooh, vous me faites rougir, bande de coquins.

- Hmm, c'est intéressant ici. »

Jiro arrivait.

« Faites place au roi, dit Si.

- Merci merci. Alors, on chauffe ses camarades au lieu de s'échauffer tout court, Yi-kun ?

- C'est eux qui me l'ont demandé. Et puis avoue que toi aussi t'aime bien.

- Oh oui, tu m'en vois tout chose. Allez, suffit les conneries.

- Il se passe quoi ici, demanda Reo ?

- BON LES GENS, ON PEUT REPRENDRE L'ENTRAINEMENT, s'impatienta Si ?!

- Si-ssi a parlé. Entraînement de souplesse, go go go go ! »

Ils s'agitèrent tous, ne sachant quoi faire, comme des poules après un coup de fusil. Jiro se passa la main sur le visage.

« Ok, je vais superviser tout ça. On commence par toi, Reo, puisque t'es par-terre.

- Mais hyung, je ne suis pas- »

Jiro lui fit une balayette.

« Par-terre…

- Bao-san, Yi-kun, écartez-lui les jambes.

- Oh nooon, hyung, ça fait mal, ça…

- Chut. Tais-toi et subis. »

Les deux compères attrapèrent chacun une des longues jambes du maknae et les écartèrent doucement. SangHee vit qu'un peu plus loin, Sunny et Chen étaient en train de faire subir la même chose à DongHae.

« YAAAH ! HYUNGS, STOP !

- Continuez. »

Les gémissements de Reo résonnaient dans le grand gymnase. Mais Jiro n'en avait que faire. Il savait que le maknae était souple, et qu'il devait absolument s'échauffer pour ne pas rater ses figures.

« Ce gamin m'énerve, soupira Jiro…

- Pourquoi, demanda Si ?

- 19 ans et il nous nargue déjà avec son paquet. »

Une boule se faisait voir entre les jambes écartées du maknae, sous son jogging. Jiro se déplaça vers l'endroit et vint y appuyer son pied. Reo sursauta, enlevant ses mains de sa figure.

« Aïe ! Hyung !

- Range un peu mieux tes affaires, Reo-kun. C'est offensant.

- C'est pas ma faute…

- « C'est pas ma faute si j'suis monté comme un cheval, pauvre petit maknae que je suis. »

- Reo-ah, l'écoute pas, il est jaloux, dit SiYeol.

- Allez, lâchez-le, qu'il arrête de s'exhiber comme ça. »

Bao et Yi lâchèrent les jambes de Reo, qui roula sur le côté, se tenant ses parties endolories.

« SangHee, à toi.

- Euh… O-Ok… »

Il prit la place de Reo. Il n'aimait pas cet exercice, mais étant assez souple, cela ne le dérangeait pas beaucoup.

« YunJi-kun, tu passeras ensuite.

- Qui va s'occuper de moi ?

- Ouh, moi je veux bien t'écarter les jambes, fit Bao…

- Aaahh, ce hyung est trop pervers… Fait gaffe à toi, SangHee…

- Ok, Yi-hyung…

- Bao-san, on s'occupera de Yi-kun, toi et moi, on va bien s'amuser.

- Ca marche. »

Yi et Bao commencèrent à abaisser les jambes de SangHee. Aucune protestation, il ne sentait rien pour l'instant. Il s'ennuyait un peu, même.

_« Deux beaux spécimens en train de t'écarter les jambes, c'est pas le rêve ? »_

_« Kai, c'est vraiment PAS le moment. »_

_« C'est jamais le moment avec toi… Tu ne trouves pas tous ces jeunes hommes un peu chauds ? Toujours à parler de Ça. »_

_« C'est ce que je me disais. »_

_« Et ça ne te fais rien ? »_

_« … Si. »_

C'était vrai. Tout cela lui rappelait qu'il ne savait pas de quoi ses hyungs parlaient, mais en même temps, il comprenait toutes les images et sous-entendus qu'ils glissaient dans leurs conversations. Il n'avait pas leur expérience, mais il n'était pas si innocent que ça, au fond…

_« Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »_

SangHee écarquilla les yeux. Alors que ses jambes touchaient le sol, écartées quasi au maximum, il se sentit à l'étroit.

« Merde…

- C'est vrai que c'est bandant de se faire écarter les cuisses, hein SangHee-kun ?

- Désolé hyung, je contrôle pas…

- Mon cul. Allez, t'es assez échauffé pour ça. Va faire des étirements de dos avec Reo, si son bobo ne lui fait plus mal. »

Bao et Yi le lâchèrent, et il roula vers Reo.

« Toi aussi tu t'es fait virer pour ça, hyung ?

- Ouais… Jiro-hyung est jaloux de notre jeunesse. »

Plus tard, l'entraînement-même commença. Jiro alluma le poste et chacun se mit à sa place. Sur scène, ils étaient plongés dans le noir, et seuls les membres en actions étaient éclairés. Il s'agissait d'un véritable combat ninja, les K contre les M. Or, sur scène, ils n'avaient pas le droit de montrer de scènes d'extrême violence, alors ils ne faisaient que se mettre K.O ou suggérer les blessures. Ils avaient tourné une vidéo interdite aux moins de 16 ans où le combat se transformait en véritable boucherie… En même temps, avec les armes qu'ils possédaient, on ne pouvait normalement pas faire autrement. Lorsque les K et les M partaient en promotion chacun de leurs côtés, ils faisaient des combats improvisés, si bien qu'on ne savait jamais qui sortirait vainqueur. Mais là, tout était calculé, ils avaient chacun un rôle et un timing à respecter.

Ça commence.

Seul dans la pénombre, Yi s'avançait, d'un pas peu rassuré. Tout à coup, Reo apparut. C'est là qu'il dégaina son nunchaku*, face au maknae à mains nues. Le combat commença. Reo esquivait toutes les attaques avec vivacité, épuisant le pauvre Yi. Alors, une corde le stoppa. Impuissant, il vit Yi lui asséner un coup à la tête et s'écroula. Bao apparu dans la lumière et tapa dans la main de son dongsaeng. Une flèche déboula : SangHee. D'un coup de jô* dans les chevilles, il fit tomber les deux compères qui venaient de mettre K.O l'un de ses camarades. Ils se relevèrent, humiliés, et foncèrent sur celui qui les importunait dans leur victoire. Sur les mains, il fit virevolter ses jambes pour les repousser. Si apparut à cet instant, et attrapa Bao dans ses chaînes, alors que SangHee continuait le combat avec SangHee. Deux combats au corps à corps s'engageaient… Le plus jeune de tous repoussa Yi vers Si, qui attrapa sa chaîne et l'enroula en un tour de main autour des cous des deux M, les serrant l'un contre l'autre pour les étrangler avec. SangHee, satisfait de voir bleuir les deux ennemis, fut surpris. Il hoqueta et s'écroula, laissant place à Goan armé de ses kunaï*, dont il venait de décorer le dos de son ennemi. Il s'apprêta à en lancer une nouvelle tournée sur Si, en position de faiblesse, achevant les deux énergumènes, quand DongHae lui barra la route avec son nunchaku. Goan le toisa, une seconde de perdue qui était une seconde trop tard pour les sauver. Ils s'écroulèrent. Chen arriva à sa rescousse, parant un coup de la part de DongHae avec son bô*. Goan en profita pour se jeter sur Si. Ils s'écartèrent de la zone de lumière – suggérée par de la craie, dans le gymnase – et engagèrent le combat dans l'ombre. Alors que Chen et D. se battaient sans relâche, Goan ressortit vainqueur de son duel, la chaîne de son ennemi à l'épaule. Mais il s'écroula soudainement : YongWoon apparut dans la lumière, armé de son ninjatô*. Pendant ce temps, Chen assenait un violent coup de bâton dans le cou de D., le mettant K.O. YongWoon le prit de court, sans lui laisser le temps de souffler. Mais un bout de bois contre un sabre, on se doute du vainqueur. C'est alors que Sunny arriva pour aider son ami, mais YongWoon dégaina un deuxième sabre et se battit avec ardeur, pour venger tous ses camarades. Chen, épuisé, en paya le prix. Sunny donna tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais à mains nues contre un sabre, à part esquiver, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il tomba de fatigue, prêt à abdiquer et se faire transpercer par la lame de son ennemi. Avant que ce dernier n'abaisse sa lame, Max, avec son katana*, l'appela. Autant faire un combat équilibré. YongWoon se retourna et laissa Sunny étendu au sol, mort de fatigue. Les deux sabreurs engagèrent un combat acharné, les lames crissaient, semblaient sur le point de casser, mais résistaient à la force des coups. Une force que YongWoon finissait par perdre, face à la volonté de Max, qui l'acheva après un long duel. Ce dernier tomba à genoux, exténué. Mais un dernier adversaire apparut dans l'ombre : Jiro. Max se releva difficilement, et un nouveau duel s'engagea, katana contre saïs*. Mais Max dut vite s'incliner. A bout de forces, il s'écroula et tomba sur le dos. Jiro le bloqua, et leva ses armes au-dessus de lui. Le cri de Sunny retentit. Jiro tourna la tête, Max en profita pour tenter de la désarmer : un saï vola. Jiro, honteux de s'être fait avoir de la sorte, le planta avec le second – à ce moment-là, la lumière s'éteignait, puis se rallumait sur le vainqueur… Qui se fit sauter dessus par un Sunny revenu à la vie. Un nouveau combat au corps à corps s'engagea, jusqu'à ce que Jiro reprenne possession d'un de ses saïs, et Sunny du katana de Max. Grâce à l'arme de son leader, empreinte de sa volonté, il ne mit pas longtemps à faire tomber Jiro. Alors, dans le cercle, s'avança un ennemi inattendu. Sunny se retourna pour voir Reo, blessé à la tête, certes, mais prêt à se venger. Il lui fit signe de venir à lui pour un combat à mains nues : le clou du spectacle. Le combat était égal, ils étaient à la fois fatigués et emprunts de l'envie d'honorer les leurs, si bien que leurs figures d'esquives et d'attaques en devenaient spectaculaires. Mais ils s'épuisaient, encore et encore. A la fin, tous deux à genoux, ils se toisèrent, haletants. Reo se releva et tendit sa main en gage de paix. Sunny attrapa cette main après s'être relevé, et l'attira vers lui pour une étreinte. Doucement, il sortit une dague de sa manche, trouvée sur l'un des corps, et la pointa vers le dos de son adversaire. Il la planta, les lumières s'éteignirent, Reo émit un hurlement final. Ainsi, Sunny ressortait vainqueur du tournoi K contre M.

« Parfait les gars, parfait ! »

Jiro avait parlé. Ils s'applaudirent tous.

« Si j'avais su, on aurait fait un entraînement pour autre chose, on est trop bons.

- Non, Jiro-san, le reprit Max. Réviser de temps en temps, ça fait du bien. J'commençais à me sentir rouillé. Est-ce que certains d'entre vous ont éprouvé des difficultés ? »

SangHee leva la main.

« Bien, on est deux. Personne d'autre ? … Parfait. Ça te dirait un petit combat, toi et moi ?

- Si tu veux, duizhang. Mais après une petit pause…

- T'es pas resté assez longtemps au sol ? J'te rappelle que t'es le premier à être mis K.O officiellement.

- Uh… Ok… »

Ils se mirent en rond autour des deux adversaires, armés de bô d'entrainement.

« Duizhang… Je sens comme une inégalité.

- Oh… Tu veux des échasses ? »

SangHee était le plus petit du groupe, ça le handicapait beaucoup. Mais il avait déjà gagné deux combats improvisés par les K sur scène, alors il avait une chance contre Max qui manipulait mieux les sabres que les bâtons. Le combat fut lancé. SangHee misait sur la défensive, pour que son adversaire s'épuise. Ce qui se produisit. Il esquiva ou para tous les coups et lui assena un coup vif sur la tête, avant de lui faire une belle balayette. Le combat n'avait pas duré deux minutes.

« Bouuuh, duizhang, le siffla Jiro !

- C'était David contre Goliath, plaisanta Si. »

Max grogna et se redressa, vaincu.

« Excuse-moi, XiZang-hyung. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

- Tu as plus blessé ma fierté que mon pauvre corps… Bravo SangHee-ah, tu n'as pas perdu ta vivacité.

- Merci, hyung. »

La fin d'après-midi venue, tous les entraînements prirent fin, puisque le coach Jiro était satisfait du travail du groupe. Au gymnase, c'étaient malheureusement des douches collectives – mais la compagnie prévoyait d'y apporter des changements dès que possible. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il valait mieux regarder en hauteur. Ce que SangHee faisait, afin de ne pas réveiller Kai, et ce que certains ne faisaient pas, bien au contraire.

« Ouuuh, y a du paquet ici, fit Sunny !

- Faites gaffe, il va venir vous bouffer, s'écria Yi ! »

Bien sûr, tout le monde gardait son caleçon pour se doucher… Question de pudeur.

« Ah ! Bao-ge, gémit Goan !

- Oups ?

- C'est ça, dis tout de suite que ta main a glissé.

- C'est fini les attouchements, grogna Max ?

- Gege veut aussi se faire caresser, demanda Sunny amoureusement ?

- Casse-toi.

- Pff. Si c'est ça, j'vais faire un câlin à mon Reo tout savonneux.

- Euh… Hyung… Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ta main ?

- Sunny-ah, pas touche au maknae, le gronda D. ! »

SangHee se tenait dans un coin des douches, priant pour qu'on l'oublie le temps de la douche. Mais personne ne passait au travers…

« SangHee-ah, tu ne sentirais pas un courant d'air dans ton coin, demanda Yi ?

- Non… »

Il sentit son slip le quitter.

« Et maintenant ?

- HYUNG ! PUTAIN ! »

Il le remonta en vitesse.

« J'ai tout vuuuu, chantonna SiYeol.

- Moi aussiiiii, continua Jiro.

- Y a pas grand-chose à voir de toute façon…

- Quelle modestie, SangHee, répondit le coach ! Tu te sous-estime. Mais je crois avoir remarqué qu'elle a grandi, depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

- C'est une illusion. »

YongWoon lui tapota le dos.

« Jiro-hyung a raison pour une fois-

- Hey !

- …Tu te sous-estime trop. »

SangHee ne répondit pas. Mais il savait qu'il avait raison, il ne se sous-estimait pas, il était réaliste…

« Bon, que le voleur de serviette se rende immédiatement. » dit calmement Chen depuis le vestiaire.

D. se mit à sourire bêtement.

« Bien… Vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je ne fouille vos sacs ?

- Vas-y, répondit Goan.

- Tu risques de voir des trucs bizarres dans celui de Jiro-hyung, fit Si…

- Ok, je regarderai dedans en dernier. Oh, non c'est bon ! DongHae-hyung, tu vas être puni ce soir.

- Ouuuuh.

- BATAILLE DE SAVOOOON ! s'écria Reo avant d'asperger Goan du contenu de sa bouteille.

- REO-AH ! Tu l'auras voulu !

- Eh ! Moi aussi je veux jouer, s'incrusta Sunny !»

Très vite, tout le monde se retrouva avec des éclaboussures de couleurs différentes, tirant généralement vers le blanc, sur le corps. Sunny et Reo en étaient couverts, même sur le visage. SangHee, fier d'y avoir échappé, tenta de s'éclipser…

« Haha ! Bien essayé SangHee ! »

Jiro lui envoya une bonne giclée de son savon au parfum d'eucalyptus en pleine tête.

« HEADSHOT ! »

SangHee sortit immédiatement de cette cour de récréation pour s'essuyer le visage… Non sans avoir des pensées louches quant à ce tir de substance blanchâtre sur son joli nez…

Une fois tous remontés au dortoir, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. YongWoon à sa cuisine, aidé par Bao, la troll-line de la chambre du fond dans leur caverne à jouer à la PSP, Max sur son PC, Sunny et Goan dans leur chambre. SangHee ne savait pas quoi faire. Il alla au salon, mais se stoppa sur le pas de l'arche : la pièce était occupée…

« Alors comme ça tu veux me punir ? Stupide dongsaeng.

- Tu ne diras plus ça, d'ici quelques heures…

- Oooh, j'ai peur.

- Ne me sous-estime pas, hyung. »

DongHae attrapa Chen par le cou et le fit tomber sur lui, allongé dans le canapé.

« Embrasse-moi, plutôt. »

Chen s'exécuta. DongHae, qui avait vu le jeune chanteur du coin de l'œil, lui fit un signe discret. Il devait les laisser tranquille. SangHee se dirigea alors vers la chambre de Goan et Sunny. Il toqua à la porte.

« Entrez ! … Oh, SangHee ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

- Rien, hyung. Je m'ennuie juste. Je peux venir squatter ?

- Si tu veux. Installe-toi sur le lit de Sunny.

- Eeeh, pourquoi le mien ?

- Parce que personne ne s'installe sur le mien, Sunny-ah. Et celui de Reo est trop sale. »

SangHee s'installa sur le lit du panda, qui était à son bureau en train de regarder des animes. Goan, lui, s'entraînait au rubik's cube.

« Les gars, je peux vous poser une question, demanda le jeune chanteur après avoir rassemblé tout son courage ?

- Hm ?

- Oui Hee-ge ?

- Hum… Avant, pour éviter tout malentendu… Goan-hyung, excuses-moi de te demander ça mais… Est-ce que tu es gay ? »

Le blond posa son cube, l'air mécontent.

« Euh… Je veux dire…

- Je suis habitué, SangHee-ah, ne t'en fais pas. Et je sens dans ta voix que tu es perturbé, et que tu n'as aucunement l'intention de te foutre de moi… A moins que ce ne soit encore un coup de Yi ?

- Non, je te le jure.

- Eh bien pour la peine, je vais répondre à ta question, puisque d'habitude j'envoie bien balader ceux qui me la posent. J'ai envie de te répondre Oui et Non. »

SangHee était déjà abasourdi. Il avait des doutes sur l'orientation sexuelle de Goan, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il l'avouerait aussi facilement.

« En fait, je n'ai eu qu'une seule petite amie jusque-là, commença-t-il à voix basse. Et elle est décédée accidentellement.

- Oh, désolé…

- C'est rien, t'en fais pas. Bref, depuis son décès, je fais une sorte d'abstention, non pas par volonté, mais par impossibilité. Je ne peux pas toucher une autre femme qu'elle. Ca fait donc 6 ans que je ne couche qu'avec des hommes. Enfin… Je ne l'ai pas fait énormément de fois. Juste quand j'en avais vraiment besoin. Les coups d'un soir, j'aime pas trop. »

SangHee ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Sunny, je compte sur toi pour garder ça pour toi.

- T'en fais pas gege, répondit-il concentré sur son écran.

- Hum… Goan-hyung ?

- Oui ?

- L'histoire avec Reo…

- C'est faux. C'est une grosse légende urbaine.

- Pardon.

- Alors, cette fameuse question, Hee-ge ?

- Oh ! hum, oui. Maintenant que je suis informé… Hum… Déjà… Est-ce que vous sentez une certaine tension dans le groupe ?

- Tension, fit la petite voix du panda ?

- Quel genre de tension ?

- Plutôt… sexuelle.

- Aaah, oui. Qu'ils sont toujours en train de parler de ça, les sous-entendus et tout…

- Oui, hyung.

- Je pense que l'abstention nous monte tous un peu à la tête. Pas vrai HuanBei ?

- J'suis grave en manque.

- … Merci de la précision.

- Pour en revenir au sujet, reprit SangHee… Est-ce que ça vous met mal à l'aise ?

- Ahh, enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable, fit Goan !

- Perso, ce qu'ils disent m'amuse, répondit Sunny.

- Oui, c'est amusant au début, mais au bout d'un moment, c'est lourd. T'as l'impression qu'ils vont finir par te bouffer le cul tellement ils sont en manque. »

SangHee n'avait jamais entendu Goan parler comme ça.

« Ça te fait quel effet, hyung ?

- Parfois ça m'écœure. Mais j'avoue que des fois aussi, ça fait remonter des envies… »

Enfin quelqu'un qui le comprenait.

« J'imagine comment tu dois de sentir, SangHee-ah. Tu comprends de quoi ils parlent, ça te travaille, ça peut de titiller un peu, mais en même temps tu ne sais pas de quelles sensations ils parlent vraiment, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait…

- … Tu ne serais pas un peu médium ?

- Non, j'imaginais juste… Et apparemment, mon sens de l'observation ne me trompe pas.

- Oui… »

Goan vint s'installer à côté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. C'était amusant, son hyung ne le dépassait pas de trois centimètres. Il se sentit rassuré dans ses bras bienveillants.

« T'en fais pas, un jour, quelqu'un voudra bien t'aider. Plus tôt que tu ne le penses, j'en suis sûr.

- J'espère… D'ailleurs, j'ai pensé plusieurs fois à ça… Mais ça me fait peur…

- A quoi ?

- Éventuellement faire cette première fois avec un homme.

- SangHee… Non.

- Non ?

- Tu risques d'être déçu. Si jamais tu te retrouves en-dessous, non seulement tu n'auras pas cette sensation de ne plus être vierge, mais en plus… c'est que ça fait mal, la première fois.

- Vrai, fit remarquer Sunny sans quitter son écran des yeux.

- Je ne peux que vous faire confiance. Vous savez de quoi vous parlez. D'ailleurs, je peux vous demander une dernière chose ?

- Décidément, ce n'est plus une interview, c'est un interrogatoire, SangHee-ah…

- Désolé de vous tirer les vers du nez… Hum… Comment on sait si on est attiré par un homme ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

Sunny frissonna et trembla. Il lâcha son PC du regard.

« Un sentiment d'incompréhension : Pourquoi ce mâle fait-il bondir mon cœur ? Pourquoi j'ai des papillons dans le ventre ? Ce n'est que mon ami. On ne peut pas… Et si ça se savait ? Ma réputation serait fichue… Mais pourtant, son regard me fige, je perds mes mots, j'me sent comme une fillette face à lui. J'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, juste une fois. Pas deux, sinon ce sera trop louche, même si j'en ai envie… Enfin, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je pense à lui quand je me touche ? Pourquoi je rêve de lui et me réveille avec ma main dans mon slip ? C'est dégueulasse… Foutus sentiments. Foutu désir. Je veux pas être qualifié de gay… mais je le veux lui. Que dois-je faire ? Mon dieu, dites-moi, que faire ? Lui dire et risquer notre amitié, ou rester à souffrir dans mon coin ? Je ne sais pas. Je vais laisser le temps faire… Oh non, je dois y aller… Non, c'est trop dangereux ! J'en ai marre de réfléchir, je veux juste qu'un miracle se produise… »

Dans sa tirade, il avait fini au sol en boule. SangHee et Goan le regardaient d'un air ébahi. Sunny se leva d'un bond et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« J'ai tout dit ?

- … Je crois oui. Tu as compris, SangHee ?

- … Oui. L'incompréhension, la frustration, l'attirance et le rejet… Je comprends.

- J'ai bien joué ?

- On sent que t'as fait les arts dramatiques.

- Hehe, merci gege. Mais Hee-ge, tes questions cachent quelque chose, non ?

- Je peux vous dire un secret ?

- Bien sûr.

- … La nuit, je rêve des membres du groupe… Et je me réveille avec la main dans le pantalon, comme tu le dis, Sunny-ah.

- Tous les membres ?

- … Oui. Désolé, ça pourrait vous mettre mal à l'aise.

- J'espère que j'étais un bon coup, dans tes rêves, hyung.

- Je n'ai eu aucun mauvais coup. »

Goan soupira et caressa les cheveux noirs de SangHee.

« Tu dois te sentir mal.

- Un peu, hyung…

- Tu en as parlé à YongWoon ?

- De tout sauf des rêves. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il ne s'éloigne de moi en pensant que… M'voilà.

- En tout cas, si jamais ça t'arrive, sache qu'aimer un autre homme n'a rien de mal. On peut rester fier et viril malgré ça. »

SangHee se mordit les joues. Goan n'était pas un très bon exemple… Mais bon.

« Et si tu as envie d'en parler à nouveau, à l'avenir, n'hésite pas. On fera tout pour t'aider, pas vrai HuanBei ?

- Oui gege ! Parce que moi, j'aime tous mes hyungs – et mon unique dongsaeng, bien sûr, mais c'est différent. »

Ils se serrèrent contre lui et l'entourèrent de leurs bras. SangHee se sentait déjà mieux, rassuré, loin de toute tension… Mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

_Bon, c'est le dernier que j'ai à vous offrir avant un loooong moment... En effet, __**je met en hiatus mes fictions avec mes OC**__ pour me concentrer sur une fanfiction EXO (et peut-être une BTS)._

_Mais bonne nouvelle ! Comme je ne suis plus en internat mais que j'ai mon potit studio, j'ai plus de temps pour écrire. Donc c'est cool !_

_A bientôt alors !_


End file.
